Shiro
Shiro is the current leader of the Dead Blood guild. Story No one really knows Shiro's story. Even the members of Dead Blood don't have a clue. She showed up one day and in the span of a week climbed her way to the leader of the guild. Appearance Like her name, she share a few similarities with Shiro from the Deadman Wonderland series. Wearing the same clothes and having the same skin color. However, she has long flowing black hair that reaches to her waist and bright purple eyes. She also possesses a pair a vampire like fangs. Personality Again Shiro has a lot in common like Shiro from Deadman Wonderland. She is very innocent in a lot of things, which is strange considering the guild she is in control of. She talks about herself in the third-person. She also possesses an obsessive school girl crush on Grim. She also doesn't seem to understand all the rules that are in her guild, the only one being that if you beat someone then you get to have their rank. She calls Grim 'Death-Chan'. However, like every other member of her guild she has psychotic tendencies while in battle, but again she is strange among the guild. She only has the tendencies when she sees normal red blood. And the only person who has seen these psychotic tendencies is Grim and it is something that he will never forget. Pre-Cannon Shiro is a mystery to almost every one who know her. The only things that are know are she climbed her way to the top of Dead Blood in a week and she has meet and fought Grim at least once before. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Dagger- an average looking dagger and the only item that Shiro has, because like every member of Dead Blood their blood is the only weapon they need. Fiction Powers Soul Eater Black Blood- Like Crona from Soul Eater Shiro possesses Black Blood which gives her control over her blood, makes her blood much stronger, allows for enhanced regeneration, and durability. Deadman Wonderland Toto Sakigami's Branch of Sin- When Shiro consumes the blood of another Deadman then she can copy and imitate that power. Alien Film Franchise Xenomorph Blood- Gives Shiro's blood acidic properties making her blood even more dangerous. Original Power Master Control The name of this power is misleading. Shiro does not control anyone, but this power gives her immunity to being controlled by anyone physically, mentally, or spiritually. Techniques/Magic Music Theme Colors by Crossfade Quotes "Shiro want's to play!" "Yeah! Shiro found Death-Chan!" "Shiro loves Death-Chan and candy!" "Shiro bored! Shiro want to play!" Trivia *Shiro believes that Grim is the second-in-command, because Grim beat Zaraki. And even though Grim doesn't possess any of the powers allowed it doesn't sway her at all. But, Grim convinced her that he is so busy that he wouldn't be there, so Zaraki is acting as a stand in. *Shiro enjoys sucking Grim's blood. Even though she doesn't obtain any powers from it. Her reason being that it taste just like candy. *Shiro has fought over a hundred battles within Dead Blood and never lost one match. Category:Female Category:Players Category:Dead Blood Category:Characters Category:Blood Category:Guild Leaders